Painful Feelings Broken Hearts
by punkbear1999
Summary: This is my first story so please go easy! This story was also inspired by Milady 666: Painful Feelings Broken Hearts. It's a rainy day at Fairy Tail. Both Gray and Lucy have horrible days, will they comfort each other? This is a short drama story so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Painful Feelings_ Broken Hearts

It was a cloudy day in the guild, Fairy Tail.

Lucy was at a booth with Natsu and Lisanna. And Juvia was taking Gray to the rooftop of the building.

It was simple. Lucy was uneasy, Natsu and Lisanna were cheerful, Juvia was excited, and Gray felt uncomfortable.

Lucy was uneasy because she felt Natsu and Lisanna were getting a little too close. As you can see, Lucy had a big crush on Natsu. She thought _why are they so close? Why are they smiling like that to each other?_

Gray felt uncomfortable because he felt something he's been avoiding coming up. He thought, _Oh crap, why is she doing this?_

Juvia was excited because she was finally going to confess to Gray. She thought, _Ah~, Gray- sama, Juvia will finally confess to you._

Natsu and Lisanna were heart- warming because they have great news for their best friend, Lucy.

It was drizzling and then the flash came.

Juvia told Gray and; Natsu and Lisanna told Lucy. Juvia was now embarrassed, and Lucy was now in shock.

Then another flash came and it was raining heavily.

Gray told Juvia his response and walked away from her. Lucy said to Lisanna and Natsu "C-Congratulations, you t-two" and walked away, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Painful Feelings _ Broken Hearts

**What happened:**

When Juvia took Gray to the roof of Fairy Tail she said, "Umm… Gray-sama, Juvia has always wanted to say this to you ever since we met: I-I love you!" but Juvia was expecting a good response. Gray had said, "Sorry Juvia, I don't feel that way about you, I think of you as a friend, and comrade and I will always feel that way, I'm really sorry." And he walked away. Juvia stood there in the rain, in the rain when they first met and battled, but where was the sunshine?

Lisanna told Lucy as she blushed," Natsu and I are engaged!" (I know Natsu would probably not ask her, so just assume that Lisanna asked Natsu.) Lucy was shocked. Natsu and Lisanna were smiling happily away, and she stuttered, "C-Congratulations, you guys! I-I'm so happy for you! Let me get you a present right away!" She smiled awkwardly and walked away trembling. When she reached the exit of the guild, her eyes poured with tears. She was lying to herself, she wasn't happy at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of Painful Feelings_ Broken Hearts. Please enjoy! **

**What happened next: **

Gray stood on the empty, wet sidewalk feeling depressed. A few minutes later, he saw a dark, wet figure in the distance and he quickly realized it was Lucy.

Gray asked," Hey Lucy, how ar- Whoa! What happened?"

Lucy was still crying, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Umm… Hey Gray, N-Natsu and Lisanna are engaged!" she said with a weak smile.

Gray knew Lucy liked Natsu… a lot. He felt bad for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah."

So they sat down and talked, and about half an hour later, Lucy was feeling much better and Gray too.

"Thanks Gray, you're the best!" Lucy said with a blush. She thought, _ Wow, I never knew Gray was such a meaningful guy. He understands me perfectly. Now I know why Juvia likes him so much. I kind of like him too._

"You're welcome. You can come talk to me anytime." He thought, _I thought girls would talk about boring stuff but I guess Lucy is different, I like it._

They were both smiling away. And they started to hang out more too … ;)

**THE END**

**Extra:**

Juvia started to wander freely on the rainy street. She was devastated, and light headed, she felt like she wanted to faint. _"Sorry Juvia, I don't feel that way about you…_" That line echoed through her head she couldn't take it. _"I think of you as a friend, and comrade and I will always feel that way, I'm really sorry."_ She started to black out, she going to hit the ground, and no one is going to care at all. But suddenly, someone caught her.

"Are you alright?" It was a voice of a man.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked.

"I'm Lyon Vastia, from Lamia Scale. I'm looking for Gray Fullbuster."

She felt like crying from hearing that name.

"Did Gray do something to you? I swear I'll kill that –"

"No, no Gray-sama didn't do anything wrong. Juvia is just upset because…" and she was in tears again.

Lyon said," Juvia? What a beautiful name." and smiled.

"R-Really?" Juvia said hopeful.

"Yeah."

And Juvia smiled. Lyon, in an instant fell in love.

"M-May I take you back to Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, Lyon-sama may."

**THE END PART 2.**


End file.
